


Пока не надоест

by Musteline



Series: Чула-Виста [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: Ханамия учится на своих ошибках.





	Пока не надоест

─ …Береги себя, ─ Ханамия сбросил звонок, мгновение смотрел на экран, а потом швырнул телефон в стену. Тот упал с глухим стуком, и Ханамия пнул его, отбрасывая к порогу, а потом еще раз и еще, безуспешно пытаясь дать выход неожиданно нахлынувшей злости. "Запасной аэродром"?! Да он окончательно двинулся!

Как же жалко это прозвучало… Кому-то другому можно было сказать, что просто неудачно употребил метафору, но самому себе солгать не получится, хотя всю неделю Ханамия успешно закрывал глаза на очевидное: он хотел, чтобы Киеши выбрал его. Сам. Но это же Киеши, на что было надеяться…

Тем утром, проснувшись, он долго разглядывал безмятежно спавшего Киеши, отмечая перемены. Они не виделись каких-то два года, а тот так разительно изменился, будто прошло все десять. И дело было не только в выгоревших волосах и загаре, Киеши действительно повзрослел, и с таким ним Ханамии не хотелось встречаться взглядом после бурной ночи, потому что непонятно было, чего от него ожидать.

Конечно, можно было выбрать самому: наделать фотографий его голого и заявиться с ними к рыжуле, присовокупив парочку пикантных историй из их прошлого. Если правильно повести разговор, она бы сама помчалась подавать на развод, если, конечно, у нее была хоть капля собственного достоинства. Поскользнувшись в душе, Ханамия еле удержался на нетвердых ногах и пару минут всерьез обдумывал этот вариант развития событий, но потом отмел его. Какой смысл? В очередной раз сделать больно и подтвердить свое реноме мудака? Он получил то, за чем приезжал: Киеши так и не смог выкинуть его из головы. Больше ему нечего здесь делать.

Внутренним монологом все звучало стройно и логично, и Ханамия отбросил мысль, что ситуация напоминает ту, когда они расстались. "В одну реку дважды не войти", ─ думал он, собирая вещи и поглядывая на Киеши. 

Взгляд невольно сползал к заднице, не такой темной, как спина, но тоже довольно смуглой. Он настолько бесстыжий, что расхаживает голышом? Ханамия поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и внутри вскипело раздражение. Какая ему теперь разница? Пусть хоть кожу с себя сдирает.

По дороге в аэропорт он гадал, что почувствует Киеши, когда проснется, и убеждал себя, что не сбежал. Он проспал большую часть перелета, а в Токио сразу стало легче, и Ханамия уверился, что все сделал правильно.

Как и в тот раз. 

И опять понял, что ошибся, только когда стало слишком поздно.

Или…?

 

От звонка Сето он ждал разве что подколок из-за их последней встречи. Растоптав телефон, Ханамия поехал в бар, чувствуя непреодолимое желание напиться. Потом уже, в полувменяемом состоянии, он с чужого телефона по памяти набрал Сето. Тот приехал и они продолжили пить.

Наутро Ханамия проснулся в ужасном состоянии и с провалами в памяти: кое-какие обрывки прошлой ночи он смог восстановить, но вспомнить, рассказывал ли он Сето о причинах, побудивших его упиться в хлам, так и не получилось. Тот промолчал, и Ханамия тоже предпочел ни о чем не спрашивать, а сегодня Сето вдруг объявился и начал с места в карьер:

─ Мне звонил Киеши. Выспрашивал твой адрес. Что ему сказать?

Ханамия почти всегда параллельно работал, разговаривая с кем-то, но тут монитор как-то странно повело и на секунду строки кода перед глазами расплылись. Он сморгнул.

─ Киеши? ─ переспросил он, чтобы потянуть время, и мысли тут же пустились вскачь. Он здесь, в Японии? Почему? Приехал по каким-то семейным делам… или к друзьям, или… вернулся?! И чего он хочет?

Вариантов было не так уж много: поговорить и окончательно разойтись, расставив все точки над "i"; наоборот, снова предложить быть вместе ─ Ханамия предпочел бы этот вариант, все-таки во время последнего разговора Киеши о чем-то то таком и говорил… Впрочем, оставался еще третий: Киеши хотел сладко и необременительно потрахаться, пользуясь подвернувшейся возможностью. Ведь мог же он научиться договариваться со своей совестью?

─ Ханамия, ты еще здесь? Что мне ему ответить?

─ Ска… ─ голос прервался, он откашлялся и начал снова: ─ Дай мне его номер. Я сам с ним поговорю.

Сето помолчал, потом вдохнул так, словно намеревался что-то сказать, но передумал в последний момент.

─ Сейчас сброшу, ─ в конце концов проговорил он.

─ Спасибо, ─ дежурно поблагодарил Ханамия, а потом с полчаса сверлил взглядом периодически тухнущий экран с токийским номером телефона. Так ничего и не решив, он отправил смску с собственным адресом и подписался. Ответное сообщение пришло быстро:

"Могу я заехать через час?"

"Да".

Судя по тому, что Киеши не стал перезванивать, он собирался именно разговаривать, но и другие варианты сбрасывать со счетов тоже было нельзя, и Ханамия весь час метался по квартире, не находя себе места. Теперь он отчасти понимал, что почувствовал Киеши, увидев его у себя дома. Тот так же бесцеремонно врывался в его жизнь, даже не предложив встретиться где-то на нейтральной территории, сразу попросил адрес. У них всегда было плохо с понятием о личном пространстве, и проведенные порознь годы так и не научили их соблюдать его границы.

Ханамия ожидал звонка домофона и поэтому растерялся, услышав дверной. Внутри похолодело, будто от страха, но чего было бояться? Это всего лишь Киеши.

А рука все-таки дрогнула, когда он открывал дверь.

 

Пару секунд он стоял в ступоре, потом крепко сжал губы, но смех все-таки вырвался наружу, и Ханамия, держась за дверь, расхохотался, в том числе и от облегчения. 

На улице лило как из ведра, и Киеши был одет в самый большой и самый желтый из всех виденных Ханамией дождевиков. Кислотная расцветка была настолько яркой, что он буквально светился.

─ Т-ты себе не изменяешь, ─ Ханамия вытер выступившие слезы и фыркнул. ─ Только ты так умеешь! И почему я только так… Ах, к черту, проходи! 

─ Привет, ─ Киеши поднял брови и улыбнулся, смахивая с лица воду. Он был мокрым до нитки.

Ханамия кое-как свернул чудовищный дождевик, по размеру больше напоминавший палатку, и отнес в ванную: пусть стекает там, иначе здесь будет потоп. Киеши тем временем разулся и в сомнении уставился на мокрые носки.

─ Снимай, ─ подсказал Ханамия. 

─ Я уже отвык, что так бывает, ─ словно извиняясь, двинул плечом Киеши, и тут же налетел на вешалку. ─ Ох ты ж…

─ От тесноты, полагаю, ты тоже отвык, ─ хмыкнул Ханамия. ─ Пойдем, я сварю кофе. 

Оба изо всех сил делали вид, что происходящее в порядке вещей, что нет ничего особенного в том, что Киеши вдруг оказался в Японии. Видимо, кофе у Ханамии получался так хорошо, что за ним не жалко было лететь одиннадцать часов.

Киеши сначала осматривался, а потом уставился в стол и не поднимал головы до тех пор, пока Ханамия не поставил перед ним чашку.

─ Прости, молочного не держу…

─ Я помню, ─ тихо сказал Киеши, а потом встал, двигаясь осторожно, словно боялся что-то сломать. ─ Макото… То, что ты сказал мне тогда… что будешь ждать… это еще в силе?

Ничего такого Ханамия не говорил. Неудачная метафора. Но…

─ Я все рассказал Рич. Она даст развод.

─ И ты…

─ Я хочу быть с тобой.

 

Ханамия слышал эту фразу сотни раз. Тогда, когда он разорвал отношения, Киеши ходил за ним хвостом, таким огромным сияющим хвостом, и с раздражающей улыбкой твердил, что не согласен, что хочет быть с ним и прочую чушь. Он не воспринимал их разрыв всерьез, что еще больше уверяло Ханамию в правильности выбранного решения.

В любовь Ханамия никогда не верил и оказался к ней не готов. Равно как и к ее проявлениям. Они с Киеши шли вниз по улице, обсуждая, как бы увязать свои графики так, чтобы выходные были свободны, а навстречу поднималась девушка. Очень красивая, ну и что? Но Киеши вдруг сбился с мысли и проводил ее заинтересованным взглядом. В этом не было ничего экстраординарного, он просто смотрел, но Ханамию вдруг обожгло такой ревностью, что даже больно стало.

Раньше такого не случалось. Те мелкие вспышки, что у него бывали, и ревностью-то назвать вряд ли можно было: Ханамия в Киеши был уверен больше, чем в самом себе. Тот же сам предложил съехаться и стать полноценной парой, сам постоянно твердил, что с ума по нему сходит, сам упрашивал спать в одной кровати, и хотя Ханамии это поначалу не нравилось, но потом он привык… Такой человек, как Киеши, никогда бы не изменил, он бы скорее ушел насовсем, чем… Тогда Ханамия выбросил неприятные мысли из головы, но вскоре к ним пришлось вернуться.

Когда заболела его бабка, Киеши перемкнуло на идее семьи. И если поначалу Ханамия беззлобно огрызался на подначивания о его будущем материнстве, то вскоре это стало злить, а потом и тревожить. 

Он хорошо запомнил, как трясло Киеши в ту ночь, когда тот едва ли не случайно узнал о диагнозе, как он сначала отмалчивался и отодвигался дальше по кровати, а потом вдруг повернулся и рассказал, стиснув в объятиях так, что стало трудно дышать. Ханамия кое-как освободился от удушающей хватки, достал из бара что-то крепкое, заставил выпить и лег рядом, обнимая сам. Киеши сполз ниже, пряча лицо у него на груди, и они долго лежали так, пока не задремали. Ханамия гладил его по вздрагивающим плечам и думал, что старшие Киеши проявили удивительную мудрость и заботу, стараясь избавить внука от этого страха, а еще представлял, как теперь изменится их жизнь, когда начнется беготня по больницам, отравленная предчувствием скорой смерти. 

Он собирался посоветоваться с матерью, та могла бы подсказать и клинику, и специалистов, но старики решили иначе и уехали, за что Ханамия был им очень признателен. Тогда он решил, что обошлось малой кровью, и когда Киеши вдруг поблагодарил его за участие, Ханамия был очень удивлен. 

─ А чего ты ожидал? ─ спросил он.

─ Сам не знаю, ─ когда Киеши отвечал, глаза у него подозрительно заблестели, но потом он напал с поцелуями, такими жадными, словно они пару недель не виделись, и Ханамия не стал дальше расспрашивать, хотя ему и показалось странным, что Киеши ожидал от него чего-то другого.

А когда Киеши стал регулярно заводить разговор о своей будущей семье, Ханамия это вспомнил. 

Он тоже не думал, что то, что происходило между ними, ─ это навсегда, но раз за разом получать подтверждения этого от Киеши оказалось неожиданно неприятно. Тот только и твердил о важности семьи и прочей подобной галиматье, и казалось, что их отношения доживают последние дни. А еще немало сбивала с толку неизвестно откуда выпрыгнувшая нежность, с которой Киеши стал к нему относиться. Как будто напоследок Киеши решил показать ему и эту свою сторону. Вот только зачем? В жалости Ханамия не нуждался.

Он бросил первым, потому что устал просчитывать сроки. И то, с какой легкостью Киеши к этому отнесся, доказывало, что и он считал их отношения изжившими себя, просто по старой привычке доставал Ханамию в надежде на пару месяцев крышесносного секса. Они всегда на этом держались, подходили друг другу так, что это несколько лет сглаживало все шероховатости. 

Ханамия предпочел бы и дальше ничего не менять, но чувствовал, что его затягивает совсем не туда куда нужно. Киеши, совершенно очевидно, смотрел на ситуацию по-другому, и Ханамия не собирался рисковать своим спокойствием. Он радовался, что успел вовремя выскочить, прежде чем влип окончательно, и был уверен, что вовремя избавился от опасности.

Ровно до тех пор, пока не узнал, что Киеши покинул страну.

За эти два года Ханамия многое о себе выяснил, в том числе и то, что без Киеши ему было нормально. Да, нормально. Что бы он ни делал ─ нормально. Если он с кем-то спал, то сначала было хорошо, а под утро, бывало, становилось так тошно, что выть хотелось, но в среднем арифметическом-то нормально? И он даже отвыкал. Потихоньку. Менял партнеров, приглядывался к новым ─ он снова был свободен, держал эту свою свободу перед глазами, как транспарант, и упорно отворачивался от воспоминаний о том, какое было у Киеши лицо, когда он наконец-то уяснил, что между ними все кончено. 

И когда он узнал от Сето, который общался с Айдой, что у Киеши есть ребенок, то ничего особенного не почувствовал. Нормально доехал домой, спокойно припарковался, поднялся к себе и забронировал билеты до Лос-Анджелеса и через неделю обратно. Правда, потом пришлось поменять на Сан-Диего. 

Он просто хотел убедиться, что Киеши больше проиграл, чем выиграл, и до самого последнего утра в Чула-Висте не осознавал, как отчаянно хочет все вернуть.

 

Он так долго молчал, что с лица Киеши сползла улыбка, уступив место неуверенности, и Ханамия понял, о чем тот подумал. Захотелось сказать: «Купился, идиот?»

Но он сдержался, хотя внутренний голос подначивал ударить изо всех сил, просто чтобы посмотреть, чем это обернется. Ханамия проигнорировал этот порыв и подошел ближе, пытливо всматриваясь в лицо Киеши и вспоминая то утро в Чула-Висте, когда наблюдал за ним спящим. 

Киеши взял его за руки и потянул на себя. У него оказались холодные ладони, Ханамия подумал, что, наверное, тот долго стоял под дождем, решаясь, поэтому так сильно промок и успел замерзнуть.

─ Кофе остынет, ─ сказал он, но Киеши только фыркнул на эту неуклюжую попытку потянуть время.

─ Ответь мне сейчас, ─ тихо попросил он, и Ханамия обнял его в ответ, с силой проведя ладонями по спине, и поцеловал.

─ Так устроит? ─ оторвавшись на мгновение, спросил он.

Киеши улыбнулся, а потом прикрыл глаза и мотнул головой, будто стряхивая наваждение.

─ Знаешь, мне на секунду показалось…

─ Знаю, ─ перебил Ханамия и пихнул его носком в колено, обозначая удар. ─ На, чтоб не зря казалось.

И Киеши расхохотался. А потом прижал к себе так крепко, что перехватило дыхание, и принялся бестолково целовать. Ханамия пытался направить эту неудержимую энергию в конструктивное русло, у него уже стояло, но Киеши своим хаотичным напором не давал даже прижаться как следует, и, в очередной раз получив по уху, Ханамия кулаком толкнул его в грудь, вынуждая отстраниться.

Киеши хоть и отодвинулся, но все равно продолжал над ним нависать. Ханамия уже отвык от того, как он заполнял собой пространство. Придется искать более просторное жилье, в этой квартире им двоим будет не развернуться. 

Взгляд уперся в зеленый смайлик, подмигивавший с футболки Киеши среди множества других мелких пиктограмм, образовывавших разноцветное сердце. Ханамия подавил порыв закатить глаза. Могло быть и хуже ─ по крайней мере, футболка была черной. Заметив, куда он смотрит, Киеши обвел сердце по контуру, а потом прижал руки к груди. Ханамия в ответ приставил воображаемый пистолет к виску, но потом все-таки не выдержал, засмеялся, и взгляд Киеши так потеплел, что стало неловко. О том, насколько откровенен мог быть Киеши в выражении своих чувств, он тоже успел забыть.

Чтобы скрыть замешательство, он кивнул в сторону кофе и сам взял чашку:

─ Тебе надо согреться.

─ Зачем? Мне уже жарко, ─ и Киеши дурашливо поиграл бровями, а потом вдруг хищно усмехнулся: ─ Макото, ты ужинать собрался?

Член снова дернулся. Ханамия двумя глотками осушил чашку, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло. Под гипнотическим взглядом Киеши кофе казался почти безвкусным. Он облизнул нижнюю губу, и Киеши шагнул ближе, приподнял его за подбородок и поцеловал:

─ Сладко…

─ Я с сахаром не пью.

─ Угу, ─ Киеши прижал его к себе, приподнимая, и Ханамия встал на цыпочки, откидывая голову назад и подставляя под поцелуи шею. ─ Хочу тебя. Ты даже не представляешь как.

Ханамия прекрасно представлял. В красках. В нескольких экземплярах в твердом переплете. "Все, что вы хотели сделать с Киеши Теппеем, но два года не могли".

─ Туда! ─ скомандовал он, разворачивая Киеши в сторону спальни. ─ Там мне все расскажешь и покажешь. Наглядно, ─ шепнул на ухо, невесомо проведя кончиками пальцев под лопатками, отчего у Киеши сбилось дыхание. Ханамия все еще помнил его чувствительные точки.

В спальню Киеши вбежал быстрее него и сразу уселся на кровать, лукаво улыбаясь из-под челки. Ханамия мог бы придумать какую-нибудь колкую шуточку на этот счет, но… Как же он соскучился! За эти две-три недели больше, чем за предыдущие пару лет.

Он замер в дверях, но Киеши поманил его, и Ханамия сделал шаг вперед, чтобы прикоснуться. Киеши взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы, потянул к себе. Ханамия подошел вплотную, становясь между расставленных ног. Он хотел спросить, что заставило Киеши передумать, но тот вдруг стиснул его в объятиях так сильно, что перехватило дыхание, и что-то пробормотал, уткнувшись в грудь.

─ Что?

Киеши поднял голову, глаза у него блестели.

─ Думал, что навсегда потерял, ─ повторил он уже более внятно. ─ Не делай так больше, иначе я тебя прибью. 

─ Ты мне угрожаешь? ─ Ханамия дернул его за ухо.

─ Да, ─ просто ответил Киеши, и его взгляд стал тверже. ─ Не хочу снова через все это проходить, если тебе покажется, что я тебя недостаточно люблю. Потому что всегда было более чем достаточно… может, даже слишком сильно.

─ Так, как я не заслуживаю? ─ улыбнувшись, он погладил Киеши по затылку. Выгоревшие волосы были жесткими, наверное, от морской воды. 

─ Так, как умею.

Киеши потянулся за поцелуем, запуская руки под одежду. Жесткие ладони прошлись по бокам, щекотно тронув ребра, скользнули на спину, перекрещиваясь в узнаваемом движении. Ханамия успел еще насторожиться и понимающе хмыкнуть, а в следующий момент комната перевернулась и он оказался на кровати под довольно ухмыляющимся Киеши. Ханамия приподнял бровь. Он тоже умел играть в эту игру.

Нога за эти два года здоровее не стала, поэтому когда Ханамия обвил его руками и ногами, подтянувшись и перенеся весь свой вес на стоявшего на четвереньках Киеши, тот вздрогнул и лег плашмя, сначала осторожно, а потом специально навалившись всем весом. Раньше Ханамии это не очень нравилось, но сейчас он только крепче обнял, так, что самому больно стало.

─ Задушишь, ─ прохрипел Киеши, и Ханамия парировал:

─ Раздавишь, ─ однако ни один из них не пытался отстраниться. Все еще успеется, а пока ведь можно немного полежать так? Чтобы осознать до конца, чтобы поверить…

─ Прости… ─ вдруг глухо сказал Киеши ему в волосы, и Ханамия вздрогнул. "Прости, это было ошибкой"? "Прости, я так не могу"? "Прости, но у меня уже есть семья"?!

Он не сразу смог овладеть собой настолько, чтобы ровно спросить:

─ За что? 

Киеши приподнялся, и Ханамия разжал руки, отпуская. После того как он вывернулся наизнанку, сервировав свое сердце… Если Киеши сейчас скажет, что зря приехал, это будет идеальная месть.

Тот лег рядом, прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Ханамия ждал, стараясь не показывать, что нервничает, но иррациональная паника захлестывала. Раньше Киеши не был склонен к жестокости, но они не общались два с половиной года, а перед этим Ханамия сделал ему очень больно. Да и в Чула-Висте напомнил, кем является, а ему ли не знать, на что способен Киеши, защищая тех, кто ему по-настоящему дорог. Тот потянулся к нему, мягко коснувшись щеки, но Ханамия перехватил его руку и отвел от своего лица.

Киеши снова вздохнул.

─ Прости, что не смог разобраться тогда, что сдался и уехал. Я должен был больше тебе доверять. Должен был достучаться и понять, что ты чувствуешь, а не жалеть себя…

Наверное, он все-таки не смог справиться с выражением лица, потому что Киеши взглянул на него с тревогой.

─ Макото, ты в порядке?

Ханамия хотел что-то ответить, но горло пережало намертво, и удалось только кивнуть, да и то как-то заторможенно. Он командовал себе собраться, но тело не слушалось, облегчение было слишком велико. Когда он стал такой тряпкой?! Еще и идиотом ─ это же надо было додуматься до того, чтобы мерить поступки Киеши по себе! Разве тот стал бы лететь через пол земного шара ради мести? 

─ За что ты извиняешься? ─ выдавил он, садясь на постели. Прозвучало желчно, даже зло, но злился Ханамия на самого себя. ─ Это же я во всем виноват: я не разобрался, я тебя бросил, я выждал, пока ты не наладишь свою жизнь, а потом снова тебе все испортил. Ведь так получилось, правда? И как только в голову взбрело в такой ситуации просить прощения? Ты бы знал, как меня всегда бесила эта твоя черта ─ в любой непонятной ситуации вали все на себя, не ошибешься.

Киеши улыбнулся и взял его за руки. Ханамия и не заметил, что судорожно сжал кулаки.

─ Я знал. Святоша-Киеши, помнишь? ─ он усмехнулся. ─ Но тут ты не прав, потому что как ни крути, а нас с тобой двое. И теперь я знаю, что тебе тоже было плохо. Вот за это и прости. Мне надо было не смеяться, что ты не сможешь родить, а хоть раз прямо сказать, что я люблю тебя и хочу быть только с тобой. Но тогда это было так трудно выговорить… Мне казалось, что это стыдно: объясняться тебе в любви, а сейчас я понял, что гораздо хуже не найти в нужную минуту верных слов. И говорить, что любишь, не стыдно ─ это правильно.

─ Что ты за дурак такой, а? ─ пришлось на секунду зажмуриться, потому что от этого открытого взгляда с ним творилось что-то странное. Киеши просто смотрел, а казалось, будто он намертво пережимает нос и рот, так, что не вдохнуть.

─ Решил, что лучше несколько раз скажу, а то мы уже знаем, к чему приводят недомолвки. Ханамия Макото, я тебя люблю. Очень. Так, что ширинка трескается, вот, попробуй, ─ Киеши дурашливо сморщил нос.

Ханамия почувствовал благодарность за то, что тот увел разговор из чересчур серьезного русла. Ему тяжело давалась подобная откровенность, особенно тогда, когда надо было облекать чувства в слова. То ли дело секс…

Он потер чужой член через джинсы, и Киеши сразу заерзал, раздвигая ноги.

─ Что-то я не вижу, чтобы тут трескалась ширинка, ─ сказал Ханамия, оттягивая пояс и поворачивая руку, чтобы усилить натяжение ткани. Киеши застонал.

─ Сейчас все увидишь, ─ проговорил он, задыхаясь. ─ Он просто не хотел мешать нам выяснять отношения.

─ Похвальная тактичность, ─ хмыкнул Ханамия, забираясь сверху и стягивая футболку.

Киеши промычал что-то одобрительное, когда он покачался вперед-назад, и положил ему руки на бедра, стараясь удержать в нужном положении, но все время неосознанно облизывал губы, и Ханамии тоже захотелось попробовать.

Почему-то целуясь с Киеши, он вообще ни о чем не мог думать. Как будто соприкосновение языков замыкало что-то в мозгу, и Ханамия только краем сознания улавливал, что широкие ладони оглаживают грудь, спину, задницу, что пальцы щекотно проходятся по животу и снова соскальзывают на бедра. Только когда Киеши снял его с себя и начал быстро раздеваться, Ханамия почувствовал, что сердце бьется очень гулко, а в паху ощутимо тянет, но едва он успел снять штаны, как его тут же притянули обратно.

На своих лодках Киеши успел раскачаться и стал еще мощнее. Раньше Ханамию иногда раздражало, насколько тот был выше и крупнее, но сейчас легкость, с которой Киеши его поднял и усадил на себя, завела еще сильнее. Он снова потянулся целоваться, притираясь всем телом и одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, куда засунул смазку с прошлого раза. 

Что-то никак не вспоминалось, а Киеши, беспрестанно целуя и лаская, мыслительному процессу только мешал.

─ У тебя что-нибудь есть? Презервативы?.. Я хочу… ─ бессвязно выдал Ханамия. Киеши отвлекся на секунду, закусив губу и наморщив лоб: видимо, ему тоже плохо соображалось в такой момент.

─ Не знаю. Вряд ли, ─ и он снова привлек Ханамию к себе, в очередной раз огладив от лопаток до ягодиц. Ханамия, задыхаясь, уткнулся Киеши в плечо: контраст огрубевших ладоней и нежных прикосновений сводил с ума.

─ Надо же… найти.

И почему он не подумал об этом раньше, пока был один? 

─ А мы как-нибудь так…

─ Как?

─ Ну, так, ─ после этого содержательного заявления Киеши потерся об него и попросил: ─ Потрогай меня.

Ханамия просунул руку между их телами, заодно задев и свой член. Ему тоже не хотелось прерываться и что-то искать.

─ Ох, черт! Ты же обрезанный, ─ удивленно выдохнул он. Спустя столько времени он все еще помнил, как должен ощущаться в ладони член Киеши, и несоответствие вызвало смутный протест.

─ Классно, правда? ─ мурлыкнул Киеши ему куда-то в район ключиц и тут же грубо ухватил за бедра, когда Ханамия сжал головку. Ханамия прогнулся и застонал, потому что скользящих прикосновений было недостаточно, сейчас как раз хотелось более интенсивных ощущений. Хотелось боли, следов, наглядных доказательств, и судя по тому, как крепко Киеши прижал его к себе, они все еще отлично чувствовали друг друга.

Ханамия обхватил оба члена и резко задвигал рукой, теряясь в ощущениях от горячей и твердой плоти в ладони. Киеши целовал его жадно и глубоко, и Ханамия, кусаясь, отвечал, судорожно толкаясь вперед. Киеши удерживал его, немного приподнимая, чтобы было удобнее дрочить, а у самого Ханамии ноги дрожали и кровь бухала в ушах так, что практически оглушала.

Что-то там Киеши говорил, но он даже не пытался понять. Он все выслушает потом, а сейчас осталось только одно яркое желание кончить. Очень хотелось помочь второй рукой, но он и так едва удерживался, чтобы не упасть, а объяснить Киеши, что собирается перенести центр тяжести, он бы никак не смог. Ханамия зарычал от разочарования, не в состоянии понять, чего именно не хватало, и Киеши, как всегда, понял правильно: с силой впился ему в шею, стиснув в объятьях так, что рука оказалась намертво зажата их телами, и тогда Ханамия наконец-то выгнулся в таком оргазме, что перед глазами потемнело.

Когда он пришел в себя, Киеши торопливо дрочил, не сводя с него взгляда. Ханамия пошевелился, но тот сразу вскинулся:

─ Нет, лежи так, именно так, не двигайся…

Серьезность его тона позабавила, и Ханамия, насмешливо выгнув бровь и даже не подумав послушаться, напоказ облизал выпачканную в сперме руку. Киеши еще успел укоризненно на него взглянуть, а потом зажмурился и рвано задышал, кончая. 

Ханамия разглядывал его член. Интересно, так ли это больно, как рассказывают?.. У Киеши теперь такие бедра, что закачаешься, он еще в прошлый раз заметил. Ханамия потянулся и потрогал, сначала внешнюю сторону, потом внутреннюю, провел от колена до самой мошонки, дурея от ощущения твердых мышц под ладонью. Киеши сладко вздохнул и подтянул его повыше, не открывая глаз.

─ Макото, давай немного отдохнем, пожалуйста, ─ пробормотал он. ─ Не помню, когда в последний раз нормально спал.

─ Сейчас?! ─ в данный момент Ханамии настолько хотелось трахаться, что он растерялся. ─ Я не хочу!

И он щелкнул Киеши по носу. Тот открыл глаза, мягко посмотрел в ответ и улыбнулся как-то просительно:

─ Всего полчасика? Сам не понимаю почему, но сейчас просто отрубаюсь. А в самолете так и не уснул, и до этого тоже, все думал, вдруг ты скажешь, что пошутил, и пошлешь…

─ Никогда не поздно, ─ проворчал Ханамия. ─ Послать могу прямо сейчас, все равно от тебя никакого толку, за один раз сдулся.

─ Не злись, я только часик, ─ Киеши отвернулся. ─ Утром поговорим, ─ сонно сказал он и прикрыл лицо рукой. ─ Выключи, пожалуйста, свет.

Ханамия машинально хлопнул по выключателю, погружая комнату в темноту. Это что такое было?! Какое "поговорим", какое еще "утром"?! Он хотел трахаться! Здесь! Сейчас! С минуту он ворочался, кипя от раздражения, но потом стало смешно: он слишком привык к тому, что Киеши ─ это ходячая гарантия хорошего секса, поэтому и разозлился, что его не удовлетворили в полной мере.

Все-таки не один он мучился, Киеши тоже ехал сюда, не зная, что его ждет, и это немного примиряло с действительностью. И именно поэтому тот отключился сразу после секса ─ наконец-то смог расслабиться. 

А смазка была во втором ящике. С того места, где лежал Ханамия, ее можно было достать, всего лишь повернувшись набок. Он не удержался от смешка. Вовремя вспомнил, называется!

Спать не хотелось вообще. Он часто работал по ночам, да и напряжение сегодняшнего дня, когда на голову с бухты-барахты свалился Киеши, не желало отпускать. Можно было доделать пару заказов, пока было время… Ханамия перекатился ближе к Киеши и уткнулся лицом ему в спину. Теплый, соленый… Он еще раз провел языком под лопаткой и Киеши протяжно выдохнул, даже во сне реагируя на прикосновение к эрогенной зоне.

Ухмыльнувшись, Ханамия заполз под покрывало, попытался вытянуть его из-под Киеши, но не смог. Для одного этой кровати было более чем достаточно, но двоим в ней будет тесно. Все-таки придется искать новое жилье, хотя эта квартира ему очень нравилась. Жаль. Он привык жить один.

Ханамия сам не заметил, как задремал, а проснулся от невнятного: "Не дерись". Киеши забросил на него руку, подгреб к себе, будто успокаивая, и продолжил спать, но Ханамия чувствовал себя до отвращения бодрым. А еще в спальне было отвратительно жарко, несмотря на то что начало осени выдалось прохладным.

Часы показывали половину третьего. Ханамия выпутался из объятий Киеши и отправился в душ. Дождевик почти высох, и он выкинул его в прихожую. Стоя под прохладными струями, он думал, что ванная комната тоже слишком маленькая, вдвоем они все углы тут обобьют. Вспомнилась просторная душевая, которая была у него в том съемном домике в Чула-Висте, там они замечательно умещались, а на шершавую каменную перегородку было удобно опираться, пока Киеши у него отсасывал и трахал пальцами.

Ханамия переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. Глупо было возбуждаться, пока Киеши спал, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда он вернулся в Японию, то секса вообще не хотелось, он дрочил по утрам для проформы, но удовольствия особого не получал и кончал через раз, а сейчас при одной только мысли о члене Киеши яйца наливались тяжестью. 

В ванной у него тоже стояла смазка, на масляной основе, чтобы не растворялась в воде, но Ханамия пользовался ей так редко, что она успела загустеть. Надо будет купить новую, и лучше не одну. Когда-то Киеши пошутил, что они держат на себе всю отрасль по производству лубриканта, потому что как-то в ближайшей от дома аптеке привычной марки не оказалось, а провизор, извиняясь и отводя глаза, сказал, что именно они на днях и забрали последний тюбик.

Ханамия шире раздвинул ноги и закусил губу, вводя в себя пальцы. Мышцы поддавались неохотно, но ощущения были приятными: стоило только представить стоящего позади Киеши, и небольшой дискомфорт тут же оборачивался предвкушением удовольствия. Ханамия всегда считал, что половина секса происходит в голове, и не без оснований. 

Он сильнее прогнулся, струи воды потекли по позвоночнику, будто лаская, и Ханамия обхватил член, жалея, что рядом нет Киеши… а пару секунд спустя выключил воду и пошлепал в спальню, не вытираясь. Реноме законченного эгоиста срочно требовало подкрепления.

Когда он включил свет, Киеши даже не шевельнулся, продолжая безмятежно спать, раскинувшись почти на всю постель. Покрывало под ним было перекручено, но, очевидно, не доставляло видимого неудобства. Одна из подушек валялась у противоположной стены, как будто ее швырнули через комнату. 

Ханамия забрался на постель, оставляя мокрые отпечатки ладоней, и улегся Киеши прямо на спину. Тот сразу же проснулся, вздрагивая от стекавших на шею капель воды:

─ Что за…? Там до сих пор дождь?

─ Льет как из ведра, ─ сказал Ханамия, вспомнив, как в окно светила луна.

─ А ты, что ли, бегаешь по утрам? ─ Киеши приподнялся, потом увидел на стене проекцию с будильника. ─ По ночам? Ты выходил? Что-то случилось, Макото?

─ Да-а, ─ он сполз чуть ниже, чтобы не упираться стоящим членом Киеши в задницу. ─ Я так хотел трахаться, а ты спал, пришлось выйти и снять себе парня покрепче, который сможет больше, чем один раз.

Киеши вскинулся так стремительно, что Ханамия чуть не получил локтем в лоб.

─ Купился? ─ он засмеялся, поцеловал взъерошенного Киеши в складку между бровями и потянул на себя, заваливая: ─ Давай, докажи мне, что ты тоже хоть на что-то способен после этих ваших пончиков и крылышек. Фу, как ты вообще там выжил? В Штатах же нет нормальной еды, они везде пихают сахар, а где нельзя сахар, туда наливают сливок или еще какой дряни. Мерзость! Я бы через месяц руки на себя наложил.

Киеши, до этого пытавшийся вытереть ему волосы, остановился.

─ Кстати, я хотел об этом с тобой поговорить.

─ Ты пытался покончить с собой? ─ это должно было прозвучать как шутка, но внутри неприятно екнуло. 

─ Нет, я не об этом. Макото…

─ Давай потом, а? ─ Ханамия закинул ему руку на шею и притянул для поцелуя. ─ Вставь мне, я чуть не кончил только что, думая о том, как ты меня трахнешь.

Из взгляда Киеши тут же исчезла неуверенность, а в следующий миг Ханамию уткнули лицом в кровать. 

─ Фу, как грубо, ты там совсем одичал. Мистер Реднек, ─ он перевернулся обратно, показывая язык, и Киеши одной рукой сгреб его в охапку, а второй провел по губам:

─ У тебя отличный выговор.

Вместо ответа Ханамия лизнул его пальцы, а потом втянул два в рот, позволяя подушечкам проехаться по языку туда-обратно и прекрасно зная, как это возбуждает Киеши. 

─ Ты бы смог кончить только от этого? ─ спросил он.

─ Гораздо быстрее, чем ты думаешь, ─ Киеши поцеловал его, прихватив нижнюю губу. ─ Я мог бы кончить только от того, как ты на меня сейчас смотришь.

Ханамия улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, а потом перевернулся на живот:

─ Пожалуй, лягу так, а то ты действительно кончишь и снова станешь ныть, что устал.

─ Допросишься же, ─ Киеши поцеловал его чуть выше лопаток и провел языком линию до самого затылка, а потом пальцами оттуда до копчика.

Ханамия ожидал продолжения, но Киеши вдруг остановился.

─ Ну? ─ нетерпеливо заерзал он, поднимая задницу.

─ У тебя тут смазка…

И от того, как это прозвучало, у Ханамии разом сорвало тормоза. Он перевернулся на спину, закинув ногу за ногу, потому что член стоял колом, и сказал:

─ Я же говорил, нечего засыпать, когда я хочу трахаться. 

Чаще всего ему удавалось сдерживаться, но иногда он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать: самому себе Ханамия честно признавался, что ему нравится причинять Киеши боль. Столько времени прошло, а ничего не изменилось.

─ И ты нашел себе кого-то на один раз? 

─ Почему же на один? На два, ─ улыбнулся он.

─ Потрахался и вернулся ко мне? ─ ровно спросил Киеши.

─ Только не говори, что ты против. Я ведь даже колечко ему не купил, не говоря уже о доме и всем остальном. 

Ханамия знал, что играет с огнем, но не мог остановиться. Мысль о том, что Киеши женился, что так быстро нашел себе кого-то еще, кто стал ему близок, была невыносима. По лицу Киеши скользнула тень, и Ханамии захотелось взять свои слова назад. Зачем он снова это делает? Они еще ничего не создали заново, а он уже пытается это сломать.

Киеши отпустил его и лег рядом.

─ Тогда, наверное, тебе уже не нужно? Сбросил напряжение, зачем тебе еще и я? ─ Он снова навис над лежащим Ханамией: ─ Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь проверять меня на прочность?

─ Вряд ли, ─ честно ответил Ханамия и приподнялся, чтобы Киеши мог его обнять.

─ Вообще никогда? Что, даже через, допустим, десять лет ты так и не начнешь мне доверять? ─ он спрашивал так серьезно, что стало ясно, здесь съязвить не получится.

─ Если мы все еще будем вместе, тогда начну.

─ Я тебе напомню, ─ сказал Киеши и поцеловал его. ─ Через десять лет. Ты пообещал.

"Это ты пообещал, ─ хотелось сказать Ханамии. ─ Ты сам только что обещал выдержать меня еще как минимум десять лет". 

И только сейчас он понял, что не жалеет о разрыве длиной в два с чем-то года. Если бы тогда они остались вместе, он бы точно нашел способ все испортить. Тот Ханамия еще не знал, что такое одиночество, и не умел ценить то, что имеет. Тот Ханамия имел труднопреодолимую тягу к разрушениям и больше всего на свете любил ломать людей. А этот уже успел на собственной шкуре прочувствовать пустоту, которую легко может заполнить один-единственный человек и куда проваливается весь остальной мир.

Он лежал на животе, и Киеши медленно двигался в нем, крепко обхватив поперек груди. Подаваясь навстречу и чувствуя биение чужого сердца, Ханамия не думал о нарастающем удовольствии, а силился понять, что держало Киеши рядом с ним, почему тот выбрал именно его. Сам бы Ханамия на его месте обходил себя по широкой дуге.

Киеши ведь не был идиотом, он знал, каков Ханамия на самом деле, так неужели ему не хотелось кого-то более подходящего? Кто разделил бы его дурацкие светлые идеалы, кто понял бы и смог по достоинству оценить его самоотверженность и благородство, перед кем бы не надо было извиняться за то, чего не делал, кто бы не причинял ему боль, просто чтоб узнать, что из этого выйдет?

─ Макото… ─ тихо позвал Киеши. ─ Если тебе это нужно, мы могли бы пожениться. В Штатах можно по-настоящему. ─ А потом налег сильнее, практически обездвиживая, и добавил: ─ Думаю, тебе пойдет белое кружево.

Ладно, они друг друга стоили.


End file.
